The Plum Blossom Prince and the Cherry Blossom Princess
by LuckyNekoNinjaMaiden
Summary: After a long treacherous journey, a noble pegasus falls in love with a beautiful unicorn. OC/OC. M/M. Cute yaoi fairytale. Alternate Universe. Song "When The Day Met The Night" is by Panic! at the Disco. Oneshot.


**"The Plum Blossom Prince and the Cherry Blossom Princess"**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. It belongs only to Hasbro and Hub. I also do not own the song. Panic! at the Disco are the true musical genius behind this wonderful song. And I most certainly do not own the story of Qixi and the story of Tanabata, which were both inspired by a Chinese folklure story called "The Princess and the Cowherd". Both original characters (Mei Hua the pegasus and Sakura the unicorn) belong to me.**_

_**Summary: After a long treacherous journey, a noble pegasus falls in love with a beautiful unicorn. OC/OC. M/M. Cute yaoi fairytale. Alternate Universe. Song "When The Day Met The Night" is by Panic! at the Disco. Oneshot.**_

_**Warning: This fanfic has some pretty smutty yiff yaoi in it. Don't like it, don't read it!**_

_**Author's note: Mei Hua the pegasus is the prince. His coat and wings are as white as snow. He has a pinkish-red symbol of a plum blossom as a "cutie mark". He has beautiful plum blossom red eyes. He has a long spikey pink mane and tail with red highlights. And he smells as sweet as plum blossoms. Sakura the unicorn is the princess. His coat and horn is in a incredibly beautiful shade of pink. He has a reddish-pink symbol of a cherry blossom as a "cutie mark". He has beautiful cherry blossom pink eyes. He has a long flowing pink mane and tail with white highlights. And he smells just like cherry blossoms.**_

_**Setting: Between Ancient Japan and Ancient China.**_

Once upon a time, in the land of the rising sun, there was a kind and beautiful unicorn princess named Sakura who was born from cherry blossoms. The unicorn was the image of extreme beauty. His eyes shine brightly in the sunlight. His mane and tail sparkles like crested diamonds. His coat is remarkably flawless. His hooves shimmer like the stars in the night sky. And his glittering horn is the envy of all unicorns. He was indeed the most beautiful creature in the whole world.

But this charming unicorn was not known only for his divine beauty and elegant posture. He was also known for his kindness and generosity towards many weary travelers, letting them stay at his home for one night with a warm meal and a cozy bed. He helps out the misfortunate and heals the sick with his magical horn. And he brings joy, love, and beauty throughout the land as his sacred powers bring a endless amount of good luck to all who are worthy of it. Not only is he amazingly beautiful, but he is also both nice and enchanting.

Cherry blossoms do sadly die all of a sudden a week after they bloom. Sakura, on the other hand, stays young and beautiful forever. For all of eternity. His immortality, besides his astonishing beauty and extreme kindness, is what makes him more special then any other unicorn. Made him truly unique.

As the seasons come and go, and the years vanished without a trace, the Cherry Blossom Princess finally came to the age where he must find someone decent to wed. Many suitors from far and wide travel across the seven seas for the lovely unicorn, competing against each other for his love. But none of them were fit to be his groom. One by one, he searched endlessly to see who would be right enough to be his one and only king. None of them were pure of heart like he is. None of them are even worthy of his fine grace and ever-lasting love. One by one, he would turn them down and sent them home, leaving them only with broken hearts. A year has gone by now, and Sakura still hasn't found a good husband. But he waits patiently at his tall and beautiful palace that is surrounded by cherry blossom trees, hoping to find his prince someday.

**XXXX**

_When the moon_

_Fell in love_

_With the sun_

_All was golden in the sky_

_All was golden when the day met the night._

**XXXX**

Across the treacherous sea and over the rocky mountains, in a land of silk and rice, there lived a brave and noble pegasus named Mei Hua who was born from plum blossoms. The pegasus was the image of strength, beauty, courage, purity, and perseverance. He would fight against any monsterous beast without fear. He can soar as high as a eagle among the heavens above. He defends the weak and vanquish the foe. And he is pure of heart. He is truly the most noble pegasus in the entire world.

But this majestic pegasus was not known only for his bravery and virtue. He was also known for bringing peace and harmony to the land, giving a great deal of hope to all who need it. He lives by a knightly code of honor to serve and protect his kingdom, spreading justice throughout the land to punish the evil and reward the good. And he also has a good sense of judgement in everything and everyone he comes in contact with. Not only is he stronger then a Ox and mightier then a sword, but he is also valiant and wise.

By the time the year of the dragon begin, Mei Hua was finally old enough to go out and find himself a bride. He tried to check out every single woman in the land to see which one is suitable enough to be his beloved wife. But sadly, none of them were up to his expectations. Some of them are not as wise as he is. And others prefer vices over virtues. Finding his one and only queen became a challenge for him. He tried so hard to find his princess, but to no avail. So he decides to go out and venture into the world to find his true love at all cost. Where ever she may be. He will find her and marry her. He bids his kingdom a warm-hearted farewell and greatly unbreakable promises of his safe return, unaware that his soulmate is just a ocean away.

**XXXX**

_When the sun found the moon_

_She was drinking tea in a garden_

_Under the green umbrella trees_

_In the middle of Summer._

**XXXX**

It had been a long, treacherous journey for Mei Hua. The young pegasus had to fight off demons and dragons to get through the mighty mountains. He face dangerous sea creatures and violent storms in order to flew over the dreaded seas. It hadn't been easy for the Plum Blossom Prince. Yet he continues to go forward without a single care in the world. That's how determine he is to find his lovely bride. He fly across the seas for a very long time til he finally reached a island in the far east. So he flew down there and set out to seek for some shelter. He start walking up a path as he across upon a dark forest that was haunted by ghosts, but they don't bother him. Nothing can scare this brave pegasus. His long walk through the forest took forever til he reached a nearby village. Unlike the pegasus' kingdom that is inhabited by his kind, the village was inhabited by unicorns.

_I shall rest here for the night. _Mei Hua thought. _Hopefully, one of the villagers will be nice enough to offer me a place to stay. _

But when he got there, the villagers treated him poorly. Some of them made fun of him, ridiculing him because he has wings instead of a horn. Some of them threw rocks at him and call him all kinds of nasty names. While others just simply ignore him as they walked past him, never wanting to have anything to do with him. None of the villagers were any help to the noble prince. They didn't want to help him because of his appearances. He isn't a fellow unicorn. Nor is he most certainly from around here. Why should they help him? He was just a common stranger who isn't worth their precious time. Nothing more then a very odd-looking traveler visiting their homeland. So the Plum Blossom Prince set out to find some shelter else where. Sure he felt hurt and slightly insulted, but he doesn't hold a grudge against the villagers for he was a very forgiving pegasus. It wasn't long til he stumbled upon a castle that is surrounded by a endless forest of cherry blossom trees.

_Perhaps I could find some decent help here. _Mei Hua thought. _Whoever lives here would surely let me stay for the night. Afterall, both of us were born out of royality. _

The only problem is that the entire castle is heavily protected by a huge stone wall, and the castle gates are closed. This could be very difficult for any pony. But not for a pegasus like Mei Hua. He started flapping his fine-feathered wings as they gently lifted him up into the air. He went higher and higher towards the sky til he was able to fly over the wall. He flew over to the nearest cherry blossom tree as he landed on a steady branch. He looked around a bit to see where he's at. It appears that he has entered a Zen garden which consist of beautiful Koi ponds, artificial waterfalls, lots of cherry blossom trees, and ornament statues. This made the Plum Blossom Prince believed that the owner of this castle must be a collecter and a admirer of beautiful things. Some say that if someone likes beautiful things, they might be a good person. If that's true, then Mei Hua might find a new friend here.

_This place is really neat. _He thought as he looked around the garden some more. _Whoever owns this castle has great taste. I would like to meet the owner if I could find him. _

Then something caught his eye. Something so beautiful that the pegasus was astonished by its incredible beauty when he first lay eyes on it. Something that have him fall madly in love for a instant. Because that was the moment the majestic Plum Blossom Prince was smitten by the site of the lovely Cherry Blossom Princess.

Underneath the tall cherry blossom trees, Sakura was drinking some green tea with his fairy friends who help him keep the garden in order. His horn was sparkling in the sunlight, he smells as sweet as the cherry blossoms that surround him, his laugh was full of pure innonence, his eyes was lit by the kindness that bloom from his heart, and his gorgeous mane was blowing in the wind. The unicorn was the image of extreme beauty who can make anyone happy.

Mei Hua knew from that very moment that he has finally found his true love. He never felt this way towards another man before. He never thought that he would be attracted to another man in his entire life! But somehow, he became totally obsessed with Sakura. He loves him. He loved him at first sight. He loved him for his beauty. He loved him for his kindness. He loved him for his feminine side. He loved him for his purity. He loved him for him, and him alone. He wants him to love him back. He needs him in his life to complete him. He must earn his love in order to make him his future queen. And that is what he intended to do.

**XXXX**

_When the moon found the sun_

_He looked like he was barely hanging on_

_But her eyes saved his life_

_In the middle of summer. _

**XXXX**

It had been a long, busy day for the Cherry Blossom Princess. He has just gotten through with today's suitors, and he still couldn't find one who is fit to be a king. It's so hard to found a good man these days. It's like finding a needle in a haystack! He decides to take a break for the rest of this warm Summer's day in order to get his mind off the whole "never-been-able-to-find-his-prince" thing. Maybe some relaxation can help smooth things out. He'll find his suitable suitor someday. It just not be soon. Or is it...

Sakura was relaxing in his Zen garden, drinking green tea with all his fairy friends, when he noticed the Plum Blossom Prince watching from the top of the cherry blossom trees. He did see a few pegasus during his childhood, but this one seems different. He don't know why, and he don't care. He seems to be strangely attracted to this certain pegasus. And he likes it. This pegasus is very charming. His mane and tail is absolutely flawless. His wings are as elegant as a dove's. His hooves are harder then bronze. His eyes shine brighter then the sun. His smile is perfectly white. And his body looks very strong. He is just like a god! Surely someone as handsome as Mei Hua would be enough to please this picky unicorn.

_What a handsome fellow that pegasus is! _Sakura thought as he secretly looked at the Plum Blossom Prince with admiration. _I wonder where he's from. He sure doesn't look like he lives near here. Perhaps I should invite him over for tea. It would be nice to be friends with a pegasus. _

"Hello up there." He said to the pegasus, snapping him out of his blissful trance. "I don't want to sound mean, but it is rather rude to show up at a tea party uninvited. Please explain yourself, good sir."

"Many pardons, dear princess." Mei Hua said to the unicorn, giving him a polite bow in a graceful manner. "I got lost while looking for a place to rest. I came here to ask for some help but it looks like I don't need it afterall."

"Why is that?"

"Because I found something better then help. I found you."

"Are you trying to flatter me, weary prince?"

"If that's what you call it, my breath-taking beauty, then yes."

"There is no need for flattery."

"You're absolutely right. No words of any kind can describe how beautiful you are. You're like the lotus that blooms in the light of the full moon. Or the butterfly that flew ever so gracefully over the meadow on a warm Spring day. You are perfection, your highness. Truly perfect! Nothing can be compared to your beauty and purity. Nothing."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, you silly pegasus, but thank you for those kind words. You're very sweet for a man so brave and strong."

"It's one of my many features."

"Well, since you have nowhere else to go, how about you stay with me here at my castle. I'll provide you food, shelter, and a nice warm bed to sleep in. You can stay here as long as you like til you're fully rested to get back on your journey. I could use the company for a while."

"Sure. If I can join you and your friends there for some tea, I'll be glad to stay."

"Of course you can. There's always room for one more guest here at my tea party."

**XXXX**

_In the middle of Summer_

_All was golden in the sky_

_All was golden when the day met the night_

_Summer, all was golden in the sky_

_All was golden when the day met the night_

_Summer..._

_All was golden when the day met the night._

**XXXX**

With the unicorn's permisson, Mei Hua flew down from the cherry blossom trees and sat next to him.

_He's more beautiful then I could ever imagine. _He thought as he marveled at the unicorn's stunning beauty. _Maybe he's the one. The one I have been searching for._

_He's more handsome up close. _Sakura thought as he admired every single detail of the pegasus' body. _I think I finally found my prince charming. _

"...so... Ummmm... ah..." The Plum Blossom Prince said as he cleared his throat. "You have a lovely garden here, M'lady. It's very divine. Truly a work of art. But even this place is nowhere near as beautiful as you."

"Why thank you, M'lord." The Cherry Blossom Princess said as he giggled, covering his mouth with a hoove. "I've been tending my garden for a really long time. I treat it with love and care in order for it to grow up healthy and strong. Just like a tender mother would do for her precious child. I can see that your mother did a great job of raising you. You're very muscular for a man your age. Not to mention how handsome you look with those wings."

Mei Hua blushed at the unicorn's compliment, but he didn't let him see it.

_He's so cute when he's blushes. _Sakura thought as he giggled some more. _It almost matches the color of his gorgeous eyes and cutie symbol. And his wings look so radiant in the sunlight. I would love to feel those soft, feathery wings if I could. _

_He is such a tease. _The Plum Blossom Prince thought with a stern look til he smiled when he heard the Cherry Blossom Princess' innocent laughter. _But he's very kind. His personality matches his sweet scent and elegant horn. Oh, what I would've give to touch that glittering horn!_

"By the way", Sakura said, "What is your name? I never got the chance to ask who you are. I want to know everything about you if we are to become friends."

"My name is Mei Hua, the Plum Blossom Prince." Mei Hua said as he grabbed the unicorn's hoove, lifted it up, and lay a gentle kiss upon it. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Sakura, the Cherry Blossom Princess. It's been a pleasure to meet you, too."

"...Sakura... That is a beautiful name. A very elegant and respectable name for a pretty unicorn."

"Thank you. And might I say, Mei Hua is indeed a powerful and brilliant name for a handsome pegasus."

And so, the Cherry Blossom Princess and the Plum Blossom Prince have been friends ever since. Two loyal companions who will soon turn into eternal lovers.

**XXXX**

_So he said: "Would it be alright_

_If we just sat and talked for a little while _

_If in exchange for your time_

_I give you this smile?"_

**XXXX**

It has been a few days since the Cherry Blossom Princess and the Plum Blossom Prince first met. So far, they have been the best of friends. They have done almost everything together, and they were having the time of their lives! They would spend every Summer afternoon in the Zen garden, drinking green tea underneath the cherry blossom trees as they share the most pleasant conversations. They tell each other about their cultures, traditions, and other things from their homelands. They play games, tell each other folk tales, eat a well-cooked meal together, sight-seeing, music-playing, making origami, practicing karate, and even watching the sunset together upon the highest cliffs. Over time, the pegasus and the unicorn have grown really close towards each. They're from different worlds, and yet they have so much in common. It's like they're two souls who were lost in a dark void til they were brought together to balance one another in a unforgiving life. It's as if they were made for each other. Maybe... just maybe... they'll become more then friends.

**XXXX**

_So she said, "That's OK,_

_As long as you can make a promise_

_Not to break my little heart or leave me all alone_

_In the summer."_

**XXXX**

It was on the night of Tanabata "The Star Festival" when Sakura and Mei Hua express their love towards each other. Everyone has finished writing down their wishes and romantic aspirations on long, narrowed strips of colored paper, and hanging them up on bamboo branches along with other decorations. Now they're enjoying themselves at the festival, doing all kinds of fun activitives as the fireworks lite up the night sky. Unknown to anyone, an unexpected romance will soon bloom.

Back at the castle, the Cherry Blossom Princess and the Plum Blossom Prince were having a marvelous feast in the garden, where bright and colorful paper lanterns were hung around the place to celerbrate this occasion. The meal was a mix of traditional Chinese and Japanese foods, along with some Sake and Baiju to keep the party live and going. Today was the most fun that they ever had together. They play Mahjong and Renju. They sail small ships and took long walks in the Zen garden. They went out dancing, performing music together, painting pictures, and attending plays at the local drama theater. They also wrote down their wishes and hang them upon a bamboo tree with some small ornaments of Chinese and Japanese origin. This day was unlike any other. Because both the pegasus and the unicorn grew more closer then they ever did before.

They have just finished their meal, and now they are talking about how they celerbrate this festivity differently.

"This 'Tanabata' of yours is quite a treat, Sakura." Mei Hua said as he handed over his cup to the unicorn for some more Sake. "Truly an outstanding experience. Reminds me of the Qixi Festival my people and I celerbrate back at my kingdom."

"Oh, really?" Sakura asked as he poured some Sake into the pegasus' cup and handed it over to him. "Tell me, Mei Hua, about this 'Qixi Festival' of yours. I bet it's as good as Tanabata."

"It's kinda like Tanabata except instead of a star festival, it's more like a Magpie festival."

"Do your people hang wishes on bamboo trees, too?"

"Well, actually it's more of a festivity for the women."

"How so?"

"The girls traditionally demonstrate their domestic arts on this very day. Such as silk-weaving and melon-carving. And they make wishes for a good husband."

"That sounds like a very special holiday."

"Thank you. It is very special. Special to my sisters anyway. Would you like to know the story behind Qixi Festival, my pretty princess?"

"Of course, my noble prince. When you're done, I can tell you about the story behind Tanabata."

"That sounds like an execellent idea."

The Cherry Blossom Princess smiled as he moved closer towards the pegasus and cuddled next to him ever so lovingly. The Plum Blossom Prince smiled back as he covered the unicorn with his left wing so he'll be nice and cozy while he listens to this tale of love.

"Long time ago", he begin, "A young cowherd named Niulang came across a beautiful girl named Zhinu, who was the seventh daughter of the Goddess of Heaven."

"Was she very beautiful?" Sakura asked, knowing many Chinese myths that Mei Hua told him about. "Was she as beautiful as you said she was?"

"As beautiful as you are. Inside and out."

"But... wait... why was Zhinu in our world? Shouldn't she be in heaven with her mother and her sisters?"

"Yes, but she escaped from heaven because she got bored and wanted to go look for some fun."

"Oh, I see. Please continue. This story seems very interesting to me."

"Zhinu soon fell in love with this mortal man, and Niulang fell in love with this fairy girl as well. It wasn't long til they got married without the knowledge of the Goddess."

"Ah, a wedding! I really do love weddings. I always dream of having the perfect wedding ever since I was a mere child."

"Zhinu proved to be a wonderful wife while Niulang proved to be a good husband. They lived happily and had two children."

"Sounds like they make the perfect couple."

"They sure did. However, the Goddess soon found out about this forbidden wedlock and was very furious. She ordered Zhinu to return to heaven so that she can go back to her former duty of weaving colorful clouds, a task which she has been neglected since she came to Earth. But Zhinu refuse to leave her husband and their children. So the Goddess of Heaven forced the fairy girl to return back to once she came."

"That's not fair! Not fair at all! Not to poor Zhinu and Niulang."

"You're absolutely right, Sakura. It is not fair."

"But how did those two got back together?"

"Back on Earth, Niulang was very upset that his wife disappeared."

"I would be upset too if I ever lose you, Mei Hua. My heart could not take the pain of you disappearing from my life. I'll kill myself if something bad happen to you."

Mei Hua blushed at this and smiled as he nuzzled his nose on the unicorn's head, savoring the sweet scent of Cherry Blossoms from the unicorn's gorgeous mane.

_He is everything that I ever wanted him to be. _He thought. _He is the light of the morning sun. The fruit of all that is pure. A vision beyond the starry skies. He is what I have been searching for. My princess. My bride. My queen._

"Anyway", the Plum Blossom Prince continued, "Niulang was very sad because he was afraid that he'll never see his precious wife again. When his ox suddenly began to talk."

"Goodness!" The Cherry Blossom Princess exclaimed. "That was sure a unpleasant surprise."

"The ox told Niulang that if he killed it and put on its hide, he would be able to go up to heaven to find Zhinu. He cried bitterly as he killed the ox while skinning it. He then put on the ox's skin and carried his two children off to heaven to find his wife."

"Did he ever find her?"

"Yes, and both of them were rejoice by this. The two lovers were finally reunited as they embraced one another."

"I'm happy for them."

"However, it did not last long. The Goddess discovered what had happen and was very angry about it."

"Oh, no!"

"She realised that no matter what she did, this mortal man would go through great lengths to be with the fairy girl. So she decided to take some drastic measures."

"What did she do?"

"She took out her hairpin and scratched a wide river in the sky, separating the two lovers for all eternity. Zhinu must sit forever on one side of the river, sadly weaving on her loom, while Niulang watches her from afar, taking good care of their children."

"That's terrible. They loved each other very much, and yet they can never be together again. It makes me sad. Very sad."

"But once a year, on the seventh night of the seventh moon, all the magpies in the world would take pity on them and fly up into heaven to form a bridge over the river so the lovers may be together for a single night."

"That story was beautiful, my snow-white pegasus. It sounds so romantic."

"I'm glad that you liked it, my sparkling-pink unicorn."

Sakura giggled as he kissed Mei Hua gently on the cheek, making him blushed a bright red that was even brighter then before.

"May I please have more of that delicious Baiju?" The Cherry Blossom Princess asked sweetly as he moved out from under the pegasus's left wing, picked up his half empty cup of Baiju, and reached it out to the pegasus. "Listening to that fantastic story has made me quite thirsty. I could sure use a drink."

"I'll do anything your heart desires." The Plum Blossom Prince said as he poured some Baiju into the unicorn's cup, chuckling to himself at how cute and sweet the unicorn is. "Now finish up your drink and tell me the story behind Tanabata if you could. I'm dying to know why you and your people celerbrate this glorious day."

_He's such a gentlemen. _Sakura thought as he took a sip of his drink. _He actually cares about what I say and do. He's not hanging around with me because of my looks. He's with me because he likes me for me. He's nothing like the other men I met. All they care about is my beauty and fortune. But this one is different. He is the lantern that guides me through the darkness. The shield that protects me from harm's way. The sword that slays away my enemies. My sanctuary from this chaotic world. Perhaps he is what I've waited for all my life. The one that will be my first and only love. _

"This is the tale Orihime and Hikoboshi", he began as he sit his cup down and cuddled right back under the pegasus' left wing, "and how their love for each other was so strong that nothing could keep them apart."

"Ah!" Mei Hua exclaimed as he remembered one of the Japanese myths that Sakura told him. "Orihime, the daughter of Tentei. She was the one who wove beautiful clothes by the bank of the Amanogawa, right?"

"Correct. Her father loved the cloth that she wove. So she worked very hard every single day to weave it."

"That is one devoted daughter Tentei got there. I hope I could raised such wonderful children who are just like her."

"However, Orihime was sad that she could never fall in love with anyone because of her hard work. This had Tentei quite concerned with how unhappy his daughter felt. He didn't like to see his daughter so sad and alone. So he arranged for her to meet Hikoboshi, a cow herder who lived and worked on the other side of the Amanogawa."

"Tentei is such a good father. Maybe someday I can live up to be a great and dedicated father like him someday."

"When Orihime and Hikoboshi met one another for the first time, they fell instantly in love. Shortly after, they got married and live happily together as husband and wife."

"I liked this story so far. It's really interesting. It's as good as the tale of Zhinu and Niulang. Except the fact that both stories are a little different from each other."

"But once married, Orihime would no longer weave cloth for Tentei while Hikoboshi allowed his cows to stray all over heaven."

"Wow, what a mess! I bet Tentei was furious about this."

"Indeed he was. And in his rage, he separated the two lovers across the Amanogawa, forbading them to meet. That means they can never see each other again. Ever."

"I don't like this. It ain't right. Not right at all. I know marriage is no excuse for neglecting one's duties. But still, you should never separate anyone from their true love. They'll both be heart-broken if they can't see each other anymore."

"Orihime became despondent at the loss of her husband. She begged and pleaded to her father to let her and Hikoboshi meet again."

"I'd be despondent too if I never see you again, Sakura. You're the best thing that has ever happen to me. I would do absolutely anything to be by your side once more. And I do mean anything."

Sakura smiled as a small pinkish-red blush swept across his delicate cheeks, touched by the pegasus' kind words. He then embraced the pegasus as he nuzzled his nose against the pegasus' neck. Mei Hua embraced the unicorn back as he gently kissed him on the forehead, stroking the unicorn's back with a hoove.

"Tentei was moved by his daughter's tears", the Cherry Blossom Princess continued, "So he decided that he would allow Orihime and Hikoboshi to meet on the seventh day of the seventh month if she worked hard and finished her weaving. Orihime promised to do as her father wishes, and Hikoboshi promised to go back to doing his duties as well. They both have kept their promise for the entire year til the day they shall meet finally came. The day that Orihime and Hikoboshi will finally be reunited."

"Well, I'm glad that everything turn out OK for them." The Plum Blossom Prince said. "Just as long as they keep on doing their daily work, it'll be fine for them to be together on that exact day."

"But when they tried to meet at first, they found out that they could not cross the river."

"Why not?"

"Because there was no bridge to cross over the river."

"That can be a big problem."

"It sure was. Orihime was so upset that she started crying."

"Oh, poor Orihime! It breaks my heart to see someone cry."

"Orihime cried so much that a flock of magpies came and promised to make a bridge with their wings so that she could cross the river."

"That was awfully nice of those magpies."

"And so, once every year, the magpies would form a bridge over the Amanogawa so that Orihime and Hikoboshi could meet on the seventh day of the seventh month. However, if it rains on the day of Tanabata, the magpies cannot come and the two lovers must wait until another year to meet."

"I hasn't been raining today. I bet Orihime and Hikoboshi are together on this fine evening."

"Right! Just like Niulang and Zhinu."

"Exactly."

The pegasus and the unicorn looked up into the starry night sky as the light from the full moon shine upon them, bathing in the moonlight as they held each other close in a warm embrace.

"It's very beautiful tonight." Mei Hua said. "All these stars shine ever so brightly in the night sky. Just like your horn, Princess Sakura."

"Why, thank you so much for noticing, Prince Mei Hua." Sakura said. "The clouds up there sure can make the full moon very illuminating. Just like your wings."

"That was very sweet of you to say. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"..."

"..."

"...Ummmmmm... Sakura?"

"Yes, Mei Hua?"

"Could I tell you something?"

"Of course you can, my precious pegasus. You can tell me anything."

"Well... ah... I... uh... I have been thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"About... uh... well... Ummmm... ah... hmmmm... uh... well... about you... me ... us... together."

"What on earth are you trying to say!? Please speak up properly. I can't understand a word you're saying."

"Pardon me, my adorable unicorn. What I meant to say is that we know each other for only a few days. And yet, I strongly felt that you and I should be more then just mere companions."

The Cherry Blossom Princess looked straight up at the Plum Blossom Prince with eyes that are light up with joy, and the Plum Blossom Prince looked back at the Cherry Blossom Princess with a smile full of hope.

"Really?" The Cherry Blossom Princess asked the pegasus. "Do you mean what you said? You want to be my prince?"

"I do", the Plum Blossom Prince said to the unicorn, "with all of my heart. I want to spend my whole life with you. I always loved you since I first lay my eyes upon you. My love for you burns within my very soul! You were the one true treasure that I have been searching for the past two years. I thought that I may never find my bride until I found someone as kind as you are. I need you to be my princess. I love you, Sakura, and nothing can change that. You will always be my moon in the night sky."

"And you will always be my sun in the light of day. I admit that I wasn't 'completely' fond of you at first. But after the past few days, I have grown to love you. I envy you. I worship you. I even became obsessed with you! You taught me so many great things from your homeland, and you were willing to learn some things from my homeland as well. You are an amazing man unlike any other. I love you, Mei Hua. You mean more to me then all the richies in the world."

Mei Hua chuckled as he closed the space between him and his princess, kissing him gently upon those soft lips that taste as sweet as cherries. Sakura kissed his prince back willingly as he savor the most satisfying taste of plums. They kissed each other tenderly as they caress one another among their comforting embrace. They kissed and kissed some more in their unbinding passion as the taste of cherries mixed with plums roamed throughout their mouths in a luscious blend of fruity goodness. This is their first kiss, and it was very magical. Kissing under the moonlight. It's like this was meant to be. A pegasus and a unicorn side by side in this blissful paradise within the castle where no one can look down on them. No one can judge them. No one can harm them in any such way. A place where they can be together. Forever and ever. Even though there will be more kisses that would be better then the last, none of them could ever top the kiss that brings both the Plum Blossom Prince and the Cherry Blossom Princess together as one. They finally stop kissing as the need for oxygen came in. They stare into each others' lust-filled eyes as they became extremely affectionate towards one another.

"I must say, our first kiss was quite enjoyable." Mei Hua said as he caress the unicorn's pretty face with a hoove. "You've done very well for a beginner, M'lady."

"Thank you, M'lord, I tried." Sakura said as he gently stroked the pegasus' sturdy chest. "You're no bad yourself either. You seem to be an execellent kisser. Almost as if you've been kissing many others for a really long time. Have you kissed a lot of girls before?"

"I might have, but they were nowhere near as perfect as you."

"And no one is as charming as you."

"Now that we're lovers, you want to finish this in your bedroom?"

"Sure, but you'll have to be extremely careful with me. I am still a virgin."

"That's quite alright. It's my first time, too."

"You mean you never exactly 'do it' with anyone?"

"Never."

"But you're so strong and handsome. You certainly know a lot about this sort of stuff. It's just that I thought that you might have-"

"Just because I know all about it, doesn't mean I experienced it. I'm surprised that a smart and beautiful unicorn like yourself still hasn't experienced such pleasures."

"I have kissed a few men once or twice but I never gave myself to them. Besides, I don't know how to have sex."

"Don't worry, dear princess, I'll show you all there is to know about it. Just escort me to your room, and I'll teach you the methods in making love."

"Ok, sweet prince, follow me to the warmth and privacy of my bedroom. I'm all yours."

The Cherry Blossom Princess gave his prince a quick and tender kiss before playfully hopping his way towards his room. The Plum Blossom Prince happily followed his princess, eager to make him his.

**XXXX**

_Well, he was just hanging around _

_Then he fell in love_

_And he didn't know how_

_But he couldn't get out_

_Just hanging around_

_Then he fell in love._

**XXXX**

Sakura quietly lead the pegasus into his bedroom as he shut the paper screen door (of the south wall) behind them. The unicorn's room was more beautiful and marvelous then Mei Hua could ever imagine. There were traditional Japanese paintings hung on the walls. Fancy armoires, dressers, and chests lined the east wall. A traditional Japanese bed (that is covered in cherry blossom petals) north of the room. Traditional Japanese calligraphy all over the east wall. The moonlight was shining straight through the opened paper screen windows of the west wall. There was a fancy end table on both sides of the bed, each with a multi-colored glass lantern that is lighted with pixie dust. A beautifully blooming bonsai tree in the south-west corner. A magical samurai sword hanging above the bed. And the sweet-scented fragerance of cherry blossoms ran through the air, making the place smell as pretty as it looks.

"Well", the Cherry Blossom Princess said, "What do you think of my room? Is it as graceful as yours, M'lord?"

"Yes." The Plum Blossom Prince said as he cleared his throat. "But my room is nothing compared to yours, M'lady. All I got in my room are the heads of all the dragons, demons, and other foul beasts hanging on the walls."

"I never knew you were a hunter. That's really hot."

"Well, I usually hunt down these creatures if they're terrorizing a village or was a major threat to the kingdom. I guess inherit the will of justice from my father."

"I'm sure your father is very proud to raise such a heroic prince."

"Say, did you painted all these pictures? They're very beautiful. Almost as beautiful as you of course."

"Yeah. During the Spring, I use to paint pictures with my mother when I was very little. Now I just paint to help raise money for the poor. But I still paint for fun. I guess I inherit the love of art from my mother."

"I bet she's very proud to raise a kind, charitable, and artistic princess like you."

"You're quite the charmer, my handsome prince."

"And you're quite the gentlelady to invite me to your bedroom, my pretty princess."

"Oh, you!"

Mei Hua gently nuzzled his nose on the unicorn's cheek before walking across the room and sitting on the edge of the bed. He patted a spot next to him as a sign for his soon-to-be-lover to join him, a sexy smirk running across his face. Sakura, both excited and nervous at the same time, walked over to the bed and sat next to the pegasus. He looked at his soon-to-be-lover's masculine body with eagerness and lust as he waited for his first lesson in love-making.

"So, where do we begin?" Sakura asked as he cuddled against the pegasus' right wing. "It is my first time afterall, and I really wanted to make this extra special."

"First, we have to get ourselves aroused." Mei Hua instructed as he stroked the unicorn's left hip. "It's very important to get our lengths to fully extend from our shealths before we performed sex. Otherwise, it would be very difficult to do it."

"How do we do that?"

"Oh... I'll show you."

The Plum Blossom Prince embraced the unicorn as he kissed him passionately. The Cherry Blossom Princess hungerily kissed back as he wrapped his arms around the pegasus' neck. They kissed each other again and again as they savor this tender moment, tasting the delicious flavor of cherries mixed with plums. During all this, their members begin to extend from their shealths as they each slowly became harden. Mei Hua noticed this as he continued to make-out with the Cherry Blossom Princess. He traced his hoove down the unicorn's back til it reached the unicorn's bare bottom, gently stroking it before firmly squeezing it. Sakura moaned through the kiss as he pulled the Plum Blossom Prince deeper into the kiss, tracing his tongue all over the pegasus' lips. Mei Hua gladly let the unicorn's tongue into his mouth as his tongue begin dualing with it. Their tongues gracefully danced together as they explored back and forth in each others' mouth. They make-out with one another in their erotic bliss til the need for oxygen came in, forcing them to depart as the drool from the kiss connected their mouths. Their equally-sized lengths are completely swollen and fully extended from their shealths, exposed to each other as they are dripping with pre-cum.

"Ah!" Sakura exclaimed as he quickly covered himself, blushing a bright red. "Please don't look at me, Prince Mei Hua. I'm so embarrased."

"Don't worry, Princess Sakura." Mei Hua said soothingly as he gently grabbed the unicorn's hooves, removed them from the unicorn's erection, and held both hooves. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. This is what's supposed to happen. It's perfectly normal."

"Ok... so... what do we do now?"

"Well, we could practice on ourselves before doing it for real."

"You mean masturbate?"

"Yes."

"Have done it before?"

"Sometimes. Have you?"

"Once in a while."

"Then there's no need to fear. We'll just pleasure ourselves before we pleasure one another. It's good practice for sexual intercourse."

"Alright. But you go first."

"As you wished, M'lady."

Mei Hua leaned on one hoove while rubbing his erection with the other, letting out a small moan as he imagined the unicorn doing it. Sakura begin rubbing his erection as well, biting his bottom lip as he imagined the pegasus doing that to him. The two begin stroking themselves smoothly as they watched each other masturbate, moaning and groaning endlessly. Mei Hua jacked himself off roughly while Sakura jacked himself off softly. Though they masturbate differently, their fyntasties about one another are just the same. They kept on stroking themselves as their moans echoed through the room. Sakura flipped back onto the bed as he speed up his stroking, moaning and groaning uncontrolably as he rubbed his chest with a free hoove. Mei Hua laid down next to the unicorn as he continued to jack himself off, watching the unicorn masturbate as he licked his lips. Sakura noticed the pegasus starring at him as he pressed his lips against the pegasus' in a lustful daze. They kissed each other passionately as they still jack themselves off wildly, overwhelmed with desire for one another. Mei Hua suddenly pulled himself away from the kiss as he stopped both himself and the unicorn from masturbating. The pegasus' actions did confused Sakura a bit. But what he was about to hear was a different story.

"May I have the honor to suck on you, my cute unicorn?" Mei Hua purred sexily. "I bet it taste just like cherries."

"I don't know." Sakura said as he smiled sheepishly. "I'm kinda nervous."

"I'll promise I'll go easy on ya. Besides, I know you want to suck on me as much as I want to suck on you."

"No...ah... I mean... Ummmmmmm... well... actually, I do. I do want to suck on you. I want to suck on you so badly, M'lord."

"So, would you like to suck on me while I suck on you?"

"Oh, yes, please!"

Without hesiatation, Sakura laid flat on the bed in a sexy pose as he gave his prince a cute wink. Mei Hua pounced on his princess as he gave him a quick and passionate kiss before receiving a loving nuzzle on the nose from him. Then he placed both of them in a 69 position as he showed his big and long cock to the unicorn. Sakura licked his lips in lustful hunger as he gazed at the pegasus' swollen length, admiring every inch of it. He then carefully took the whole thing in his mouth as he begin sucking on it like a lollipop, swirling his tongue all around it. Mei Hua held his head back as he moaned softly.

_He sure is good at this for a beginner. _The Plum Blossom Prince thought. _It's a shame that a pretty unicorn like him is still a virgin. _

He begin licking on the unicorn's hardened member as he squeezed and massaged the unicorn's ball-sack. This made Sakura trembled by the pegasus' sensual touch, moaning through all that sucking. Mei Hua licked up, down, and around the unicorn's dick as he traced his tongue up towards the head, swirling it all over as he tasted the oozing pre-cum. Sakura arched his back as he moaned loudly, still sucking on the pegasus.

_Oh, god, he's incredible! _The Cherry Blossom Princess thought. _It's too bad that a handsome pegasus like him never get to have any fun. _

Mei Hua began sucking on the head tenderly as he started stroking the unicorn's hardened member at a steady pace. Sakura bobbed his head up and down rapidly as he sucked on the pegasus' swollen length, tracing his tongue on every single inch of it. They kept on 69-ing each other as they grew closer and closer towards their climax. They did this til they finally reached the limit. Mei Hua was the first to cum. Still sucking on the head while stroking the unicorn's dick, the Plum Blossom Prince groaned a bit as he squirted a huge load of cum straight into the unicorn's mouth. Sakura managed to swallow all the pegasus' milky cum up as he removed his mouth from the pegasus' still-hard cock, licking his lips clean. He layed his head on the bed as he continued to moan in ecstasy.

"...ah... ah... Mei Hua..." The Cherry Blossom Princess said through moans and groans of endless pleasure. "...something is coming... ah... ah... ah... I can feel it... ah... ah... it's getting close... ah... _**very, very close**_..."

"Just relax, my dear Sakura." Mei Hua said as he speed up the pace on his stroking while tensely licking the head. "Let it come. Let it pour out of your body like a fountain."

Sakura tried to hold back as long as he could til he just can't take it anymore. He flipped his head back as an ecstastic scream escaped his lips, cumming all over the pegasus' face. He laid still on the bed as he tried to catch his breath, sweat pouring from his forehead. Mei Hua got off his princess as he laid down next to him, he too trying to catch his breath. Sakura noticed this and smiled as he grabbed the pegasus' left hoove with his right hoove,holding it in place. They lay there together as they held hooves, panting heavily as they try to get over their highs.

"That was more then I expected, my darling Mei Hua." Sakura (snapping out of his orgasmic high) said as he sit up, laid on his right side, and caress the pegasus' chest. "It was an astounding treat. Simply wonderful. I hope you're ready to teach me the next lesson."

"I would be ready if you could be so kindly as to get your 'accidental' mess off my face." Mei Hua said as he put his hooves behind his head. "Your cum feels very sticky, yet it tastes rather refreshing."

"Sorry about the mess I made. Let me clean you up."

"Please do."

Sakura begin licking up all his cum off his prince's face without leaving a drop. The feel of the Cherry Blossom Princess' tongue tickled the Plum Blossom Prince so much that it made him laughed hysterically. Sakura licked the last drop of cum up as he licked his lips clean in a sexy grin, the taste of himself causing his member to grow hard again. Mei Hua chuckled as he pulled the unicorn into a hot and passionate kiss. Now it's time to make this union complete.

**XXXX**

_In the middle of summer_

_All was golden in the sky_

_All was golden when the day met the night_

_Summer, all was golden in the sky_

_All was golden when the day met the night_

_Summer..._

**XXXX**

The Plum Blossom Prince laid the Cherry Blossom Princess down on the bed as he kept on making out with him. They soon broke the kiss up as they stare at each other with expressions of love and compassion.

"I need you, Mei Hua." Sakura said in an eager tone. "I can't wait any longer. I need you now more then ever."

"But how, Sakura?" Mei Hua asked, concerned with the idea of going inside his precious unicorn without proper preparation. "I don't have any lube. I could never have the heart to risk hurting you."

"I have some lube."

"You do?"

"Yes. I have been preparing for something like this for a very long time."

"Where is it?"

"The end table to the right. Top draw."

Mei Hua reached over to the right end table, open the drawer, and got out a small bottle of icy cold lube. He opened the bottle and squirted a ton of lube on his hardened member as he prepared himself with it. Then he put the bottle of lube away as he spread the unicorn's legs apart and positioned himself to the unicorn's entrance. Sakura closed his eyes as he braced himself for the impact of his strapping pegasus' dick colliding with his virgin hole. Mei Hua began to enter the unicorn with slow and cautious movement, making the unicorn tremble as he made a small gasp. When the pegasus' cock reached his sensitive "sweet spot", Sakura moaned loudly as he arched his back.

"Sakura!" Mei Hua exclaimed out of fear and worry. "Are you OK? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, M'lord, I'm fine." Sakura said as he gave the unicorn a reassuring smile. "Just carry on the deed. Don't hold back."

"I will do as you please, M'lady."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Mei Hua begin pushing in and out of the unicorn at a very steady pace as he tried to be careful enough not to hurt him. Sakura started moaning a bit as he squeezed the bed sheets, pain and pleasure ran through him like fire.

"...faster..." He begged in a raspy voice. "...please... go faster..."

The Plum Blossom Prince obey the Cherry Blossom Princess' command as he speed up his pace a little. He gently bucked his hips back and forth in a repeating rhythm as his swollen length kept on jabbing the unicorn's "sweet spot". Sakura moaned louder as he gripped the bed sheets, waves of ecstasy coursing through him like a massive hurricane.

"...harder..." He begged again (this time in a demanding voice). "...please... don't hold out on me... give me _**more**_... now..."

Mei Hua wasn't sure about this at first, but he will do what he must to make his future bride happy. So he started pushing himself in and out of the unicorn at a rapid rate as his thursts became more harder then they were before. Sakura's soft moans soon turn into screams of blissful pleasure as his eyes rolled back, gripping the bed sheets for dear life. The Plum Blossom Prince fucked the Cherry Blossom Princess good and hard as they embraced one another, sharing a long passionate kiss as their tongues wrestled with each other in a lust-filled frenzy. Their endless moans and groans were so loud that they echoed throughout the entire room as they made love for the first time. Mei Hua soon broke up the kiss as he flipped both himself and Sakura over. Now the unicorn was on top of the pegasus. Sakura just froze for a second, confused and frighten because he didn't know what to do next.

"Relax, my sweet." Mei Hua reassured, amused by the unicorn's innocence. "Just slowly ride me nice and easy."

The Cherry Blossom Princess smiled as he blend down to give his prince a tender kiss before he give him a cute nuzzle on the nose. He began to bounced up and down steadily on the pegasus' hardened member, moaning and groaning with every move he make. The Plum Blossom Prince gently begin thursting himself in and out of the unicorn's entrance in time with the unicorn's riding as he caress the unicorn's thighs, admiring his princess' inner and outer beauty. Sakura continued to scream in ecstasy as he rode the pegasus wildly. He ride on his prince's swollen length like there's no tomorrow as he bounced in lightning speed. Mei Hua grunted a bit as he kept on bucking his hips back and forth at a non-stop rate, stabbing the unicorn's "sweet spot" with his incredibly long cock. While doing this, he managed to grab hold of his princess' tender dick and begin stroking it rapidly (which made the unicorn moaned louder then before as he quicken his pace).

The two lovers were like this for almost an eternity, their ecstastic screams ran through the room as they slowly took each others virginities away. They moaned and groaned endlessly til they finally reached their climax. Sakura flipped back violently as he screamed out his lungs in ecstasy, cumming all over the pegasus' muscular waist. Mei Hua cursed under his breath as he shot out a ton of cum inside the unicorn, some of it dripping out of the unicorn's tightenning ass.

There was a long silence. Not a sound was heard except for the heavy breathing from both lovers. They stay this way for more then a couple of minutes. They remain connected so that they can cherished this moment. They're really were meant to be together, balancing each others existence. Like yin and yang. Fire and ice. Sky and earth. Air and water. Sun and moon. The two were so much in love that they wished they could stay like this forever. But sadly, they must depart so that they can experienced more of this in the future.

Sakura carefully got himself off of his lover's dick as he crawled on all fours and stood there as he rest his head upon the bed and panted deeply, exhausted from all that glorious fucking. Mei Hua just lay there on the bed as he tried to catch his breath, a little bit too high from his blissful orgasm. But then something caught his eye, and it was a breath-taking sight. A sight so marvelous that it made his soften dick reharden in an instant. Sakura was laying face down on the bed with his ass up in the air, his whole body glistening in the moonlight. Some of the pegasus' cum was oozing out of his entrance as it made a small, sticky puddle below. This was enough to make Mei Hua very horny. More hornier then he ever was before. He sat right up and crawled towards the unicorn as the lusty hunger in his eyes grew bigger and bigger in each passing second. He sit on his knees and grabbed hold of the unicorn's delicate bottom with both hooves as he hungerily stare at the unicorn's cum-filled hole, licking his lips in a wide grin.

"...Mei... Hua..." Sakura said in a weak tone as he noticed the Plum Blossom Prince's strange behavior. "...honey... what on earth are you... ah!"

That was all the unicorn could say before he felt something wet and cold swirling around inside his entrance. Mei Hua was licking all over the Cherry Blossom Princess' entrance as the taste of himself made his cock grow extra large. His tongue explored every know region from within the unicorn's entrance as he tasted every last drop of his own cum. Sakura moaned endlessly as he enjoy every minute of this, squeezing the bed sheets as hard as he can.

"...oh... oh... yeah..." He panted through moans and groans as he member became hard for the third time. "...ah... oh... ah... Mmmmmmmmmmm... oh... oh... ah.. oh, yes... do it... do it again, my darling Mei Hua... do that thing to my bottom once more..."

"We'll have plenty of time for that later, my dear Sakura." Mei Hua said as he stopped licking the unicorn's ass, licking his cum-covered lips clean. "Right now I'm in the mood for another round."

The Plum Blossom Prince quickly positioned himself to his princess' entrance as he enter him in one powerful thurst. The Cherry Blossom Princess moaned loudly as he arched his back, feeling his prince's big and long dick inside him. Mei Hua started fucking the unicorn immediately as he wrapped his arms around the unicorn's waist, sucking and licking the unicorn's neck tenderly. He bucked his hips back and forth at a accelerating rate as he caress the unicorn's chest with one hoove while jacking the unicorn off with the other. Sakura screamed endlessly with ecstastic bliss as he gripped the bed sheets as hard as he can, praising the pegasus and his enormous rod. He screamed and screamed some more as he caress the pegasus' face with one hoove while rubbing the pegasus' side with the other. Mei Hua smiled as he kissed the unicorn passionately, still fucking him like a pro. Sakura hungerily kissed back as he begin moaning through the kiss, his tongue soon dualing with the pegasus'.

All throughout the night, the two lovers made love (in many different ways) to one another as their tongues gracefully danced together in underneath the moon's shining light until they burst into a cum-filled explosion of unbinded passion. After they clean the mess, the Plum Blossom Prince and the Cherry Blossom Princess cuddled under the blankets as they exchange words of true love, the unicorn sleeping in the wings of the pegasus as the pegasus kissed him goodnight before he too fell asleep.

**XXXX**

_When the moon_

_Fell in love_

_With the sun_

_All was golden in the sky_

_All was golden when the day met the night._

**XXXX**

The Plum Blossom Prince and the Cherry Blossom Princess soon wed by the upcoming of Spring. They united their kingdoms so that all may live together side by side in perfect harmony. They also produced many wonderful and healthy children. Some are unicorns. Some are pegasus. And a very few are unipegasus. But Sakura and Mei Hua loved them all the same. They were very happy together, and they'll always be with each other. For as long as they both shall live. And so, the noble Plum Blossom Prince and the beautiful Cherry Blossom Princess lived happily ever after.

**XXXX**

_Summer..._

_The middle of summer..._

**XXXX**

The End.

_Seasons Greetings, everyone! :D It's me, LuckyNekoNinjaMaiden, wishing you all a very merry Christmas this year. Just wanting to remind you that I'll be working on a new line of yaoi fanfics. And I'm also trying to do some new material for some Pokemon fanfics. (Yes, heracross lover, I will do one about your Sam the Heracross as soon as possible!) ;P Well, stories don't write themselves. I gotta to work on some new Pokemon fanfics right now! I wished you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. "Meow!" X3_

_P.S. If you're one of the millions of people that care about good fanfiction and free speech, sign this petition. (www . change petitions / fanfiction – net – stop – the – destruction – of – fanfiction – net) If you can't find it, be sure to Google it. The future of fanfiction is in our hands._


End file.
